What if I Do?
by Ris'on I'inekin Tyaedairgue
Summary: Shizuo receives a weird SMS. So weird it disturbs him in sleep. It's an invitation from someone who is undoubtedly the most filthy flea in town... but it's so unusual he decides to go to Izaya's place after all. The results are... unexpected. Shizaya, smut, fluff, probably OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**So... This is like WTF? I mean, writing in my usual style and all, and when the smut arrived, it turned into something so poetic, though only for a short while... O_o Anyway, enjoy! **

**Please note that though I'll try to update all of my unfinished stories before I go to Croatia next week, I might not manage to do so, since there's be lot of schoolwork ahead.**

**EDIT: A kind guest reader (Midnight) let me know about a mistake I made, so I fixed it. :) Thank you, Midnight!**

* * *

**What if I Do**

Heiwajima Shizuo. Known well in the Ikebukuro, famous or infamous, we can let that slide. He's someone easily recognizable; blond-dyed hair, sunglasses, a bartender outfit. When he's around, vending machines, thrash bins and lamp posts fly around like they want to defy mother Earth and the gravity itself. It's commonly known that he hates Orihara Izaya, a man who knows everything about everybody; when these two meet, it's usually a disaster.

Right now it's late at night and this blonde protagonist is at an unexpected location - or at least at location where nobody would expect him to walk calmly.

_Honestly, why am I here, climbing up these stairs? _Shizuo thought, as he was cautiously walking. The reason - he knew it, of course he did. He looked at his phone again - for the umpteenth time already. Nope, it didn't disappear, the text was still there, no matter how he stared at it. It bothered him, though. Izaya (fucking Izaya!) sent it to him, and for once, it didn't feel like he's mocking Shizuo. The text was almost polite, and though Shizuo hated that prick so much, he could tell when it seemed someone's in trouble. And, don't misunderstand - he wanted to help Izaya because he wanted to be the one to kill that flea; nobody was gonna to steal this dream from Shizuo. If Izaya was in real trouble, trouble that might even cost his life... well, Shizuo was gonna help him.

_"Hello, Heiwajima Shizuo-san,  
__I'm sorry I bother you, but  
I'm gonna need your help.  
Lives are on the line.  
Please, come to my place  
tomorrow night. Oh, and don't let  
anybody see you. Thanks.  
Orihara Izaya"_

Like, the fuck? The longer Shizuo was looking at it, the weirder it seemed. Izaya... wasn't the type to ask for help, let alone to ask for help from Shizuo. He was a spineless bastard, if Shizuo had anything to say. So, why again was he standing in front of those door? Clenching his teeth, he raised his hand to knock. Usually, he wouldn't bother with using this particular door like a normal human, but... this situation was already weird, so this couldn't matter at all. The sound was rather timid, but the door opened immediately, though only a little. In the slit there appeared Izaya's eye. "Thank God it's you, Shizu-chan," he said. "Come on in, quickly. I hope nobody saw you. I'll be right there, I just have to do something, so just let yourself to the livingroom, _né_?" The eye disappeared, but the door remained open. Shizuo waited, but the flea's voice seemed nervous, and Shizuo didn't get the feeling like Izaya was scheming anything, so he, though he hesitated a bit, let himself in. Izaya was in the bathroom, and Shizuo heard the running water. He sat down on the couch and sighed; it was still hard to believe he was here.

When he heard a click of the door knob, he didn't turn around, he didn't want to look at that bastard, so he only said: "Why did you call me here?" Izaya chuckled, but it was sort of forced; Shizuo could tell. "I don't know how to put it, Shizu-chan. It's a delicate matter." Shizuo rubbed his forehead. "Look, if you're not gonna tell me, I'm gonna kill you because you called me out here for nothing." Izaya didn't answer that, though. Instead, he walked to Shizuo from behind, and leaned on the back of the sofa. "You made sure nobody saw you, right?" he said quietly.

"Of course! I don't want to be seen with a louse like you-" Shizuo retorted and looked up to meet Izaya's eyes. The moment he jumped away in shock. "The hell are you wearing? Wait, don't, no, I don't wanna know. Just tell me why I am here." Izaya smiled at him and narrowed his eyes. "You know, this thing is called an apron. A maid apron." The blonde facepalmed: "I know! I couldn't care less about what you wear at home, but why is the apron the _only fucking thing _you've got on?"

"I'll tell you the reason why are you here," Izaya answered and walked closer; with every brunette's step forward, Shizuo took one back until he hit the wall. He didn't want to fight this bastard in an unfamiliar place, it would be a great disadvantage. "So?" he snapped.

"Do you know why are you so short-tempered, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said quietly, being uncomfortably close to Shizuo by now. "Because you are sexually frustrated."

"A-And what about it? Not like any woman is willing to stay in my presence longer than one minute," Shizuo hissed, and although he didn't say any more, he wished desperately that the fucking flea would stop invading his personal space.

"I'm also sexually frustrated, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered, his voice even quieter than before. One of his hands slowly, but firmly grabbed Shizuo's _thing_ over the double layer of cloth. Said blonde jerked, his whole body tensed; of course he haven't had sex in quite a while, and of course he sometimes got off himself in the shower... but it was not the real thing, and that's maybe why now he got hard so, so easily..! "S-Stop that! Y-You said that there are lives on the line..." he stuttered through his clenched teeth. Izaya slowly kneeled down and unzipped Shizuo's pants to get to the erection that was undoubtedly there. "But there _are_ lives in danger, Shizu-chan," he chuckled quietly. "When you are like this, you're more likely to hurt people who don't have anything to do with our fight." As he said that, he slowly licked the hard organ over the cloth of Shizuo's boxers. The blonde closed his eyes; he didn't want to admit that the flea looked so erotic when doing that... suddenly, he recalled something that Celty told him one evening when they were talking (who knows why) about literature and she said that in BL novels and manga, the seme is usually the first one to give head. _No way, I don't wanna bottom, _he mentally shook his head, but stayed still because the flea's tongue started to work around his cock with more effort, and before long, he was stiff hard and leaking, though everything was happening with his boxers still on. "W-Wait," he said and grabbed Izaya's hair; it was surprisingly soft. Izaya stopped and looked up. For some reason, he had a light blush painting his cheeks, though it was _him _who started this. "What's wrong, Shizu-chan? You don't wanna do it?" he tilted his head a bit, looking up at Shizuo's face.

Shizuo stirred nervously. "T-That's not it. J-Just wanna make something clear: there's no way I'm gonna bottom."

Izaya looked at the blonde; the corners of his mouth twitched several times, but then he gave up on suppressing it, and burst into laughter. Shizuo scowled; this irritated him at instant. Why the hell is this bastard laughing? He hissed: "This is n-no laughing matter, i-idiot."

"You know, Shizu-chan... I was thinking a lot about this, and though at first I wanted to be the seme, I realised that you were probably never with a guy, so... I'm gonna be the uke. No worries." He got up and wrapped his arms around Shizuo's neck. "You wanna take this to the bed, or just fuck me here?" Shizuo sighed. This was by all means totally wrong, but if he could choose, then the bed was more convenient. "The bed would be definitely better," he said. "Okay then, let's go," Izaya _sang, _he_ fucking sang _those words_, _and grabbed Shizuo's wrist, dragging him along. Because he was a step before Shizuo, the blonde could see pretty much everything of Izaya's slender body, since the apron was covering only the front.

It was uncomfortable to walk with erection, and Shizuo was glad when they reached the bedroom; though they walked just a few meters, the tight boxers were painfully rubbing against his hard member and he couldn't wait to take his pants and underwear off. He took off his glasses and watched Izaya, who sat on the bed and smiled at him. "Shizu-chan, want me to take this thing off?" the brunette asked, tugging one of the straps of his apron. "Damn, you piss me off," Shizuo muttered and suddenly, he tackled Izaya down on his back. He grabbed the straps and pulled them, untying the knot, then he almost tore the apron apart as he quickly took it off of Izaya. Pinning the brunette's wrists to the bed, he hissed through clenched teeth: "Try anything funny during this and I'll rip your dick off, flea." Then he leaned down and bit on Izaya's neck.

"Ow! Shizu-chan... you are the one acting funny. What's gotten into you so suddenly?" Izaya struggled, but the didn't seem to mind the rough treatment at all. There was some sort of unreadable smile on his face and he looked rather pleased. "Look, I got kind of... hard..." he said silently, his eyes glassy; his face was for some unknown reason sort of flushed. It was hard to believe that he'd be shy about his erection, though; he just wasn't the _type _to blush. Shizuo paused. This... this gotta be some sort of a prank. He looked around with suspicion. "Is there a camera around here? Are you taping this or something, you bastard?" Izaya gave him _you're-such-an-idiot _look and shook his head. "No no, Shizu-chan. I do not have such a kink, you know. However, if you do, we can-"

"Shut up, flea," Shizuo murmured; he decided to believe this louse's words for once. "You made me horny," he said quietly. "You better be prepared for what's coming. Also, aren't you ashamed," he hissed through his clenched teeth, as he leaned down and while staring closely into Izaya's eyes, his hand went to the brunette's crotch, "to get hard because you were sucking a guy off? And on top to that, suckin' _me_ off?" Izaya looked away. "I told you I'm sexually frustrated. _Anything_ I would do would make me hard by now." Shizuo narrowed his eyes and applied pressure to where his hand was still resting.

"Hnn... Wait." Izaya suddenly pushed that hand away and sat up. "I think this was a mistake after all. Get off." As he was saying that, his voice was rather stingy. Shizuo gave him a surprised look, but that immediately turned into a sharp piercing gaze. "Oh, no. You started it, so you're gonna finish it," he growled and slammed the smaller form back onto the bed. "Told ya, you made me horny, so face the consequences like a man." Izaya squirmed a little, but Shizuo was holding him, so he couldn't do much. The blonde leaned down and licked the ear of the dark-haired male slowly, then he bit the earlobe and continued down Izaya's neck.

Izaya looked at the ceiling, clutching the sheet underneath him with his hands as Shizuo's lips made their way to the brunette's chest. Although he was a bit shaken by Shizuo's reaction, the corners of Izaya's mouth were twitching. _Like a man, huh? Isn't it quite the contrary? _"Hah," he gasped when Shizuo bit down on him again. _Well, well... who would have thought that Shizu-chan has a thing for nipples? On the other hand, I'm __more __sensitive __there __than I thought... _"Are you gonna - hn!" he let out when he felt something nudge at his entrance. Shizuo ignored him; he wasn't going to listen to whatever this flea had to say. He was not interested in Izaya's words, after all. He just wanted to fuck the living hell outta this guy, for not only it was going to be a relief, it was also _fun_. When he pushed his fingers slowly in, Izaya's back arched up and his face turned reddish. And what's more, his cheeks were turning redder and redder with the wet sound of Shizuo's digits moving in and out. With every move there was a silent gasp, and Izaya's eyes were screwed shut. Shizuo, as he was thrusting his fingers into Izaya's ass, realised it was good that Izaya cleaned himself in there properly before Shizuo arrived. The blonde haven't had sex in quite a long time, and so he studied through lots of material regarding sex. Not only man-to-woman sex, but also man-to-man sex, though the latter was merely out of curiosity, and so he did know some things he normally wouldn't. Therefore, he even licked his fingers to make them slip in easily before he _actually_ pushed them in, and it was surprisingly easy to move them. He narrowed his eyes when Izaya's breath suddenly hitched. Though it was pissing Shizuo off, he just had to admit that Izaya's damn sexy piece of meat, being at the blonde's mercy like this.

That's right... Izaya was so vulnerable at that moment it was really hard to believe. "S-Shizu-chan, e-enough with your fingers," he said silently, and Shizuo nearly got a heart attack, because Izaya was blushing, there was drool going down from the corner of his mouth, droplets of sweat appeared on his forehead and his voice was so oddly high-pitched... In Shizuo's eyes, he looked just so friggin' damn _cute _(which was horrible considering the hate he felt towards this man). He couldn't really help it, though. However, because he was in no way going to do exactly what this louse wanted, he decided to wait a little longer before serving his cock to Izaya. He moved his fingers around a little, and Izaya moaned, clutching the white bedding like a life buoy, his back arching up so much it looked like his spine is about to crack. "Hey, Shizu-chan... you did that on purpose, didn't you," he whispered, and his voice was shaking like crazy. The blonde smirked, and he didn't answer. Instead, he moved his finger the same way, only rougher. "Gyaah!" Izaya yelped. His eyes got a little teary, but that just added to Shizuo's arousal; now, he didn't want to hold back. He pulled his fingers out and grabbed the seam of his unzipped pants to get rid of them. His underwear followed right after, and he inhaled sharply through his nose as his erection was slipped free. Not waiting any longer, he covered his cock with his pre-cum and positioned himself between Izaya's spreaded legs, pushing himself in. Izaya moaned again, his mouth gaping open, his face making a painful expression, but only for a glimpse. Then his face changed again and Shizuo paused, though he was already about to move. "You look weirdly happy," he said. "Stop it." Izaya looked at him, eyes hazy and vision blurry, and Shizuo leaned down to give that bastard a sloppy, rough kiss to shut him up before he says something that would definitely turn Shizuo off.

The blonde started to move his hips. Slowly at first, of course, but his pace quickened soon as well as his breath. He was aware of that he's not gonna last very long, but he was determined to make Izaya come first. Somewhere in the back of his brain he was wondering if Izaya could cum just from Shizuo's penis in his ass, but he doubted it. He leaned down again, slowing his movement for a little while to make favorable conditions for another messy kiss; their teeth clashed together and Izaya grabbed Shizuo's head with his hands, invading the blonde's mouth with his tongue while at the same time he wrapped his legs around Shizuo's waist. Shizuo didn't mind, he even went deeper into that kiss, fighting Izaya's tongue back, still moving his hips at a painfully slow pace. If it were just up to him, he'd do it fast and rough, but he was sure he'd come first that way, and so he wanted to tease the flea's body instead to make Izaya reach his peak quickly. That's why he kept on kissing the man underneath him while his hand found its way to Izaya's crotch. The smaller man was hard and dripping wet down there, pulsing hot against Shizuo's fingers when they wrapped around the impatient organ firmly. They began to move, the strength of the grip unwavering. Izaya's fingernails sank deep into Shizuo's back and he groaned into the blonde's mouth. He, too, was going to reach his orgasm too soon because he haven't had any time to relieve himself as he wanted in these past... months. It's been months and months since he's had a real sex, and this was like a fountain of sexual delight; although Shizuo was rough, he was still way gentler than Izaya expected him to be. Suddenly, the speed of Shizuo's thrusts increased again, so it hurt a little, but that was fine. That was... _just fine._

The raven's lips separated from Shizuo's when Izaya threw his head back, his mouth opening silently in a try to protest, a try to stop the waves of pleasure crashing on the tide of his brain. He didn't want to come yet, he wanted the relish to last longer. It was a twisted wish, coming from the bottom of the pain veiling his senses, the pain that was tangled together with the pleasure. Digging his nails deep into the skin of the man above him and embracing the broadness of Shizuo's back, he came, moaning as silently as possible. Shizuo, seeing him like this, would have gone even harder if it were possible (it was not, though; he was already at 100%). He trailed his teeth down the nape of Izaya's neck and on the shoulder, where he sank his teeth deep into that soft, sweaty skin. Biting down as hard as he could afford to not damage Izaya too much, he slammed himself deep in, the deepest he could, and the crimson surface of orgasm overflowed his senses like a flood.

They stayed like that for a few moments, Izaya still hugging Shizuo and the blonde still inside the raven. Then, Shizuo muttered: "Leggo, I'm gonna hit the shower before you do. It won't take long in my case. You'll probably take more time than I will, so..." Izaya's grip slowly loosened and his arms fell limp on the bed. "Hurry up, Shizu-chan," he said, his voice silent and a bit hoarse. "I'll really need some intensive cleaning, since you came inside." Shizuo paused and looked at Izaya thoughtfully, then, in one swift motion, he grabbed the smaller form and threw it on his shoulder to carry Izaya along. "Wha- Shizu-chan, put me down!" Shizuo didn't say anything and walked quickly to the bathroom. There he entered the shower and finally put Izaya on the ground; the brunette could hardly stand, though. He wobbled a little and leaned on the tiled wall. "What do you want _now_?" he said in disapproval. He felt something slowly flow down his inner thighs and pulled a face; it felt weird.

Shizuo smirked. "Show me how are you gonna clean that place. I wanna see that." Izaya twitched and blushed a bit again, saying: "Haven't you had enough already?" The blonde deadpanned and stepped closer, opening the water on his way. It was cold, almost freezing cold, but he didn't seem to mind. Izaya changed the temperature immediately, though. The moment, Shizuo stepped as close as possible, so close their chests were touching and Izaya's back was pressed against the wall. Shizuo's palms slid down Izaya's sides to grab his butt. "I'm gonna clean you _real _good, y'know. Turn around," he instructed. Izaya looked into Shizuo's eyes. That man was serious, and it would be dangerous for Izaya to go against Shizuo right now, since he was all exhausted and didn't even have any weapons at hand. Slowly, with his eyes closed, he obeyed and turned around to face the moist wall. He felt Shizuo's fingers opening him slowly down there to increase the flow, and he imagined it dribbling around the digits and dirtying that hand. He pressed his forehead to the cold wall tiles to cool down, but it didn't do much; biting his lip, he felt he was getting hard again. "S-Shizu-chan, stop that, I'll do it myself," he said, but the blonde only chuckled and licked Izaya's ear. Slowly, but eagerly the fingers went in again, and because Izaya was not expecting it (or at least not this soon), he moaned.

Shizuo gulped. _What an erotic sound, _he thought as he started to move his fingers again to make Izaya let out more of those arousing noises. He was not gonna put it in for a second time tonight, but he wanted to get off once more at least. He paused and turned Izaya around to see the flea's expression. It was hardly bearable; for a moment, he almost slammed Izaya down on all four and jumped him again. He wondered how can somebody so annoying look so attractive and cute. "Shizu-chan... you're not going to do it any more, are you?" the raven gasped; unlike Shizuo, he's had more than enough... but why then did he get hard just seconds ago as if he hadn't come before? "We both are still hard," was Shizuo's answer. He leaned his elbow on the wall next to Izaya and with his free hand, he hooked one of Izaya's legs up on his hip. "Stay like this. I'm not gonna shove my dick up your ass, so relax." Izaya's breath hitched when Shizuo pushed his fingers back in, but even so, the brunette chuckled. "You are a hard-to-please individual, aren't you," he whispered and slowly reached out to get a hold of Shizuo's cock.

* * *

"Waah, my hips are killing meeeeeeeee," Izaya whined. He fell face-down on the bed and was obviously totally spent; they wound up going all the way again after all. Shizuo was next to him, his back turned to the flea so that he doesn't have to look at that bastard, his shirt on his shoulders; he sort of forgot to take it off, so it was now wet from the shower. He answered: "Drop dead already."

"I said I'm dying, weren't you listening?" Izaya slowly sat up, wincing. He leaned on Shizuo's shoulder, and the blonde nearly elbowed him in the face, because it startled him. "_Né_, Shizu-chan, let's make a deal, okay?" Izaya whispered, breathing hot into Shizuo's ear. Shizuo almost hit him again, but he resisted the urge. "What kinda deal?" he said. In fact, he was amazed by how much the sex helped him to control himself. He didn't even expect it to work this good.

"Let's meet up again when things get... dangerous for the people around. I'll call you when I need to, you'll call me when you need to. How's that? And if you'll be careful enough, nobody will ever know." The blonde thought about it only for a few seconds. "Deal," he said. The raven rolled away, stealing the blanket from Shizuo. "Also I suggest you to leave, because if anybody sees you here in the morning, we're gonna regret it. It's raining out there, though."

"Good, then I won't look suspicious, being wet like a sewer rat," Shizuo sat up and reached out for the rest of his clothes. He was sort of irked. Izaya watched him getting dressed; suddenly, Shizuo turned his face to the brunette and stared thoughtfully at him for a while. Just when Izaya was about to ask what's up, the blonde shook his head and continued dressing. "Nope, I don't," he said, and there was audible relief in his voice. Izaya didn't understand for a moment, but then it hit him. "Me neither," he chuckled. He guessed correctly that Shizuo was afraid of a word that would be impossible to say between those two. Their relationship was clearly hate, nothing else. The fact they fucked together doesn't change a thing.

Izaya put on his pyjama pants and followed Shizuo to the door. "By the way, Shizu-chan..." he said, "you were right at the beginning. I was taping us."

"WHAT THE FUCK, DIE, YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU-" Shizuo immediately started yelling, but Izaya silenced him. With a kiss. It was so unexpected that it really did shut Shizuo up. "Don't worry, Shizu-chan. That video is merely my fap material in case you wouldn't be available at the moment." Then he closed the door and let Shizuo stand in the hall. Once he heard the blonde's irritated stomping vanished in the distance, he sighed. "And what if I do, Shizu-chan? What would you do then?" he went to the window and stared at te street until Shizuo's silhouette appeared in the rain and left to the shadows.

"What if I do?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chappie :) I've been writing weird, violent FFs lately. I have to make it up with this one - I mean, make this fic as sweet as possible.  
**

**(By the way, I have totally forgotten how does Celty adress Shizuo, so if you know, please tell me, so that I can fix it ._. )**

**Sorry it's this short... I'm starting a part-time job tomorrow, so I should go to bed early...**

* * *

**What if I** **Do**

**Rrrrrrinnng! Rrrrrrinnng! Rrrrrrin-**

"Ah... What d-do you want?" Shizuo's phone flicked open.

_"Oi oi, Shizu-chan, that gasp... Are you masturbating? Sorry, I won't disturb you, I'll hang up." _Izaya's voice was as irritating as ever and his tone mocked Shizuo with each syllable spoken, and hadn't Shizuo been running an errand, he'd personally stop at that bastard's place and kick the living hell out of him. "I'm running, idiot, I'm busy," he growled. "Whatcha want?" Honestly, calling Shizuo at the worst moment possible... that was... that was _so _like Izaya. Totally like Izaya.

_"I told you, we have a deal, remember? Oh, but of course you **d****o** remember. I know you do. And I want you to know that you should stop by. I'm horny." _Of course Shizuo remembered! It was already the fourth time Izaya called him about it. Fourth time and eighth day since the first time.

Shizuo's face flushed instantly; that bastard said it matter-of-factly, as if he weren't embarrassed at all! "I told you I'm busy," he said, as he ran past some people with weird haircuts; they saw him and some of them shrieked out, and Shizuo heard them run away. He didn't have the time to deal with them right now, though. Their running away was pretty convenient. The less obstacles in his way, the better.

_"Are you chasing someone? Chasing skirts around the town?" _the raven giggled_, _he fucking _giggled_ like a schoolgirl. Shizuo scowled and made a turn around the corner. "Are you a total idiot?" he hissed. "O-Of course not! I'm workin'!" His voice was fitful, he had been running for quite a while when Izaya called him. And he was getting irritated.

_"I can have them caught for you, Shizu-chan," _Izaya's voice chirped cheerfully. _"And if you can't come to me even then, we can have phone sex. I bet you'll come first just from hearing me moan." _

"D-Dream on, bastard," Shizuo retorted. "You catch them - and I bet you already know who am I chasing - and then we can have your _phone sex._" There was a short pause at the other end of the line and then Izaya answered: _"Nnnno. Changed my mind. This just won't do. Come to my place, né? I'll have somebody catch that bastard for you."_

"I can't come to your place during the day and you know that," Shizuo murmured hastily. Seriously, he didn't want to be seen with Izaya, not in other way than fighting.

_"Then stop by once the sun sets,"_ Izaya answered, his voice suddenly weirdly serious, and then he hung up. Shizuo looked at that guy he was chasing. That damn bastard who stole something he shouldn't have stolen made another turn. Shizuo groaned, but he speeded up again and quickly reached the corner where that guy disappeared. When he made the same turn, he nearly ran into Celty, who was holding that runaway's arm. **"Shizuo-san, is this the man you were chasing?" **her shadow typed on her phone. "Y-Yeah. Thanks," Shizuo nodded and grabbed that man's arm, too. Celty let go and she stepped back, but then she started typing something again, so Shizuo waited for her to "say" what was on her mind. **"Say... Izaya texted me that he needs me to help you catch this man... Don't you think it's strange?" **Shizuo stared at those words for a moment. Like, what was he supposed to say? It would be bad if anyone - _including _the Dullahan - found out about Izaya and Shizuo's way of killing time. "That flea's weird anyways," he shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea what is he thinking. Nobody does." Celty slowly nodded. **"Do you need something or I can go? You know, Shinra..." DELETE _DELETE_ DE-** Shizuo, who was looking over her shoulder, smiled. "You two got a date? Good luck. And thanks."

Celty's shadow was kind of mist-like for a few moments, and if possible, she looked like she was blushing. **"You're welcome. Bye!" **After she typed that, she sat on her black horse again and quickly disappeared in the distance. "Lucky her," Shizuo muttered, looking at her back. Then, as if he woke up, he looked at the man he was holding in his iron grip. "Come on, let's go. You've messed up pretty bad, you know," he said and he turned to leave and find Tom-san, dragging the thief like a wet rag behind.

He'll really have to go to Izaya's place tonight.

* * *

Izaya was staring at his phone, still holding it in his hand. Sighing, he slowly put it on the table and looked at the ceiling. He made sure that his secretary, Namie Yagiri, didn't hear this conversation, of course - he told her to leave soon... but he was nervous. He was bloody nervous, because Shizuo was coming again tonight and he had no idea what to wear. To turn his Shizu-chan on. He got up slowly and walked to the bathroom. There was a mirror on the wall, just like in any other properly made bathroom. He gave his reflection a critical look, then he started to laugh at himself. He was acting like a teenage girl before her first date...

... but...

... he couldn't help it. He _wanted_ to turn Shizuo on. Because that was all he could have. To be honest, he wanted to have more, though. Something like a morning kiss wouldn't be that bad, for example. But how would it look like, the two of them getting together? These two enemies for life? The whole Ikebukuro was aware of their relationship. If the relationship were to change, what would happen to their reputation? Especially Shizuo's reputation, of course. Izaya was hidden in the shadows and nobody wanted to come across him, but Shizuo... Shizuo had a brother whose reputation he had to worry about.

Argh. He was thinking like they were dating or something. But alas, they weren't. They weren't even sex friends, it was definitely impossible to call them such, since they were not originally friends. There is a fine line between love and hate, though, and Izaya unknowingly crossed it. And before he knew it, it was too late to come back. They were more like sex... what? Enemies? Foes? ... or something?

Izaya wanted to have Shizuo. Only for himself. And that was not possible.

Pulling a sour face, he left the bathroom and walked to his computer again. Sitting down, he started to search through his folders... where did he hide that video again? He thought he wouldn't need it, and he was aware that Shizuo would make him into shoes if this particular piece of... information was ever to leak... so he put it into some hidden folder... ah. Here. He still had some time before Shizuo comes, the sun was still a bit above the horizon, so he put his headphones on and doubleclicked the video icon, then he clicked somewhere in the middle of the video, since he still didn't have the time to cut the empty scenes out.

_"AH! ...Hey, Shizu-chan... you did that on purpose, didn't you... Gyaah!"_

_"You look weirdly happy. Stop it."_

Izaya gulped. "Damn it," he muttered and closed the window with the video. Hiding his face with his hands, he took a deep breath. It was hard on him, it really was almost unbearable.

Gritting his teeth, he slowly put the headphones down and switching the computer off, he got up.

He needs to get ready; clean himself up and find a perfect outfit.


	3. Chapter 3

**Heeere comes the fluff - part one!**

***dances away with sparkles all around her***

**Sorry for it's so short again... I know I should write longer chapters, but I'm stuck with many things lately... sooooorry :'(**

* * *

**What if I Do**

Shizuo raised his hand to knock and the moment, he paused. He's realised he just fucking _ran _up the stairs so quickly he was gasping for air now. Sure, it was vital for him to be quick and careful, but... didn't he go a little overboard? No, he mustn't let himself be seen by that filthy louse in this state, he needs to fucking calm down. He took a deep breath. And another. Third. Fourth, too. Damn, what was he getting so worked up for? The breathing made him feel better, but he still hesitated before knocking. Because he couldn't understand. Because he _wasn't able _to understand. It was not like he was eager to see that ugly face of Izaya's again, but despite that, he was here at the speed of sound for some reason. Licking his lips, he sighed. Their first time was gentle and pretty soft, but all of their other times were rough and quick. He didn't want to have any ties with Izaya, nor he wanted the raven to find _too much _pleasure in what they were doing.

Because that might mean their relationship is turning into something else.

And Shizuo was afraid of something like that.

The interesting thing was, Izaya never complained. He always did almost anything Shizuo initiated, and he rarely asked for anything. And though he must have been in pain afterwards, he never let it show on his face or behavior. In fact, this was something that Shizuo welcomed and maybe even liked. Izaya was not fragile, he was not a girl and Shizuo could pay less attention to whether he is or is not damaging Izaya, because he probably wasn't. Izaya was able to take it all without useless talk. But the last time, he didn't even cum during sex. Although Shizuo jerked him off in the shower, because he felt some sort of a responsibility for that, he's realised this totally isn't like it should be.

He should probably try and be nicer.

Just a little, small, tiny bit.

It wouldn't hurt, right?

He gulped and raised his hand to knock once more. Still, he hesitated again before he actually knocked. Though every second he was there he wanted to just turn away and leave, he didn't. He knocked twice and his hand remained on the wood of the door, as if he didn't even know what should he actually do.

"Ah, welcome, Shizu-chan. Come in, please." Izaya opened the door and smiled. Something within Shizuo's chest throbbed. He entered the flat and took off his shoes, as usual. (Can it be labelled as usual? Probably, yes.)

"Do you want anything to drink, Shizu-chan?" Izaya looked at his guest. Shizuo narrowed his eyes and leaned forward, staring straight at Izaya's face, grabbing the raven's chin. Orihara's eyeballs were slightly reddish and his voice was husky, as if he... "What are you doing, Shizu-chan?" Izaya said and squeezed Shizuo's wrist. Yep, there was no mistake. Although it was hard to believe.

Orihara Izaya...

One of the most dangerous men in Ikebukuro...

Somebody Shizuo was never able to hit...

... cried until just a while ago.

"Say, Izaya, what's wrong?" Shizuo said and avoided any kind of sneer, because he could see that there was some unrecognizable sort of pain written in Izaya's dark brown orbs. And that stung for some reason.

"Nothing in particular. 'S none of your concern anyway." Izaya took a quick step back, as if Shizuo bit him. "Come on, let's fuck. I'll just change into something more appealing." He turned to leave, but Shizuo grabbed his wrist and growled: "You're not going anywhere."

"What? You don't wanna fuck?"

True, the moment Shizuo said that, he wished he could rewind the time and say it once more and nicer. But it was too late, so he sighed and pulled Izaya closer to his chest. The raven was utterly confused, and Shizuo realised he likes that. He took off his sunglasses while his other hand wrapped around Izaya's waist. "No, I don't want to _fuck_."

"What the hell?" Izaya struggled and tried to push Shizuo away, but Shizuo was holding him firmly.

The sunglasses landed on the floor.

Shizuo smirked and not paying attention to that so typical item of his, he lifted Izaya to carry him bridal style. "What - Put me down, Shizu-chan!" Izaya protested, but Shizuo didn't care at all; he kicked the bedroom door open and he - carefully - put the raven on the bed. "What are you doing?" Izaya snapped at the man above him. The blonde sighed and closed his eyes for a glimpse. Then, he opened them again and said: "I want to do this properly for once. Because," he continued, as he moved so that he was above Izaya on all four, "when we _fuck_, you end up damaged. So tonight..." he leaned down and he kissed Izaya on the lips, "I don't want to hear any complaints from you." His hand slowly slid under Izaya's shirt, and another kiss followed. He noticed that the raven's hair are still moist, which meant he's clean and ready for everything. As usual. Biting Izaya's tongue softly, he pulled away and looked into the other's eyes.

They were full of tears.

_So it was something concerning me after all, _Shizuo thought, and for some reason, he felt irritation. Slowly and cautiously, he reached out and wiped Izaya's tears with his hand. "I don't know what's going on in that head of yours," he muttered, "but if you're gonna keep crying like a kid, you'll turn me off." When another salty drop fell from Izaya's eye, Shizuo slowly kissed it away. "So don't cry, okay?" he added and he connected their lips in a deep kiss once more, clutching the black hair gently. Izaya sobbed; it was getting hard to breathe with his nose full due to his weeping. Shizuo realised that and moved his lips a bit to the side, aiming for the ear. Nibbling there, he slowly continued down Izaya's neck.

"Wait," Izaya murmured. "Let me at least take my shirt off." Shizuo straightened up, but he sat down on Izaya's legs, just to be sure that the raven won't run away just like that. Izaya sat up slowly and pulled his shirt over his head. The moment, Shizuo's hands grabbed him again and slid up his bare back to embrace him. "What's gotten into you suddenly," Izaya mumbled, but he threw his head back when Shizuo quickly licked down to his nipples and bit one of them. Then, Izaya got pushed on the bed slowly.

The raven looked at his chest and watched Shizuo, who was licking around the sensitive spots down there. He felt blush rising to his face, he knew he's as red as a maiden, but he could hardly help it. "D-Don't rub it like that," he gasped when the blonde compensated the lack of tongues by using his hand on the other nub. "Feels good?" Shizuo asked and he glanced up. Izaya was biting his wrist, but he nodded and closed his eyes. _Damn, how can he act so innocent? This is so weird..._ Shizuo thought, but he slowly licked lower, over Izaya's ribs, while his hands were unbuckling the raven's belt.

"Stop," Izaya said. "You can't. If there's anyone to give a blowjob, it's me." His voice was shivering and there were teeth marks on his wrist, he was probably pretty embarrassed. The question was, why - it was _him _who asked Shizuo to come here and have sex, after all. "You can't," he repeated. When Shizuo raised his eyebrow in a silent question, Izaya slowly sat up and explained. "It's weird when _you_ do something like that. It's... humiliating, no?" he whispered, his fists subconsciously clenched. Shizuo sat up, too. For a while, he stared at the man before him, then he sighed, facepalming. "Then what do you want me to do? Do you want me to rape you, just like last time? 'Cause I tell you - I don't wanna to do it like that today. If you dislike it, I can leave."

"No, 's fine..." Izaya shook his head, responding silently. He looked into Shizuo's brown eyes and wished desperately that he had the courage to say it. Unfortunately though, he didn't have the guts. He didn't fear anything, humiliation, bankrupt nor death, but if this thing failed, he wouldn't be able to recover so easily. The problem was, whenever they had sex, they ended it with saying _"Nope, I don't,"_ and _"Neither do I."_ It became some sort of a ritual, but it was getting harder and harder to answer with those three words. Because his whole brain was twisting, being pressured by a question. _What if I do?__ What would you do then, Shizu-chan?_


	4. Chapter 4

**Here comes the long awaited part :)  
**

**Damn, it's so short again :( But it's longer than that one before! ^^  
**

* * *

**What if I Do**

The whole situation turned a bit awkward. Izaya was biting on his lower lip, not being exactly sure what to do now, and Shizuo stared at the half-naked raven in front of him with feelings equally mixed. Neither of them was sure what kind of move they should make to not ruin the mood more than it already was, and both of them feared a failure.

"So what, should I leave?" Shizuo said eventually, when the silence was too long in his opinion. Izaya gulped and shook his head, slowly reaching out to touch Shizuo's neck. "No, let's do it. Do whatever you like, okay? I'll... be fine with anything, as long as we have sex." Shizuo smirked and closed the distance between them, and he whispered, brushing his lips over Izaya's slightly parted ones: "Ok. But I don't wanna hear you complaining." The raven smiled and narrowed his eyes to hide the watery spark of some emotion, and he quietly responded, sliding his palms up Shizuo's back: "You've said that already."

"Shut up," the blonde muttered and kissed the soft lips that looked like they awaited this kind of touch. Izaya's tongue slid against his own, but Shizuo didn't fight it this time; instead, he avoided the collision and entered the other's mouth slowly and carefully, not even biting as he usually liked to, being as gentle as possible. The kiss was slow and it didn't have even the slightest bit of the usual roughness, and Shizuo noticed that the raven's body is responding much better than he expected it to. When their mouths eventually parted, a sting of saliva remaining between them for a glimpse, the blonde looked into the raven's eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He felt something strange within his chest, as if... no. No. Just no. Hell, he will just ignore this fluffy feeling, though it feels really comfortable and warm. Otherwise he'll find himself confused, therefore angry, and he can't afford that now. Not when he wants a nice sexy time.

Izaya closed his eyes and lifted his chin up, knowing well that Shizuo will now touch his neck. He liked it, he liked whatever Shizuo did, and this was just so... "Shi-Shizu-chan," he gasped when he felt the warm tongue of Shizuo's run over his skin. The blonde's lips clung to the nape of Izaya's neck and the raven moaned when Shizuo started sucking to make a hickey. _Shizu-chan... why can't you see my feelings? It's not like I plan on confessing to you, you know... _"Hah, what's t-the deal with those n-nipples again?" he whispered shakily. "You're being... too gentle..." he added almost inaudibly. "Shut up," Shizuo answered again, "I know you like it." Izaya stirred a little, but he didn't say anything at all, he was afraid of ruining the moment. _  
_

Suddenly, Shizuo paused and looked at Izaya. "Don't you dare say any objections now," he warned and then he added: "Lift your hips." The raven obeyed and let Shizuo tug his pants and underwear down; he clenched his teeth. Shizuo has seen him like this already several times, but he felt embarrassed for some reason despite of that.

The blonde straightened up and removed Izaya's pants completely, then he reached to his own pocket. When Izaya heard a silent pop, he opened his eyes to discover that Shizuo is covering his fingers with lube. This was not common, they always used only saliva instead of lubricant, and so now Izaya felt intense blush rise to his cheeks. Though he spreaded his legs, he didn't feel like he really wants to. He wasn't sure why, but it felt like this was his first time. (It was not, of course, but it definitely _felt_ like it.)

Damn.

He was totally acting like a girl.

His breath hitched nervously when he felt fingers nudge at his entrance. The lube was cold and the digits were as well, and it felt strange, though they slid in so easily. "Shizu-chan~" he moaned silently and he screwed his eyes shut again, biting his lip as he wanted to savour the most he could of this experience.

Then, his heart skipped a beat.

He didn't have to look down to know what just happened. He knew the moist, hot feeling, of course he did... but he in no way expected Shizuo to actually take this _thing_ in his mouth. He gasped, his toes curling; it was thrilling, and when he decided to peek at Shizuo actually sucking him off... he got immediately much harder (not like he was soft before, but... you know). Shizuo glanced up to see Izaya's flushed face, and Izaya gulped, moaning through his nose. "Shizu-chan..." he whispered. "You don't have to do something like that..."

Shizuo licked up to the weeping tip and circled it with his tongue. "I know," he said. "But I said I want to do it properly today. Plus," he added with a grin, "you look so vulnerable when I have your precious little thing between my teeth... and I like that."

"Don't call it 'little'," Izaya pouted. "I'm not that small."

"What are you talking about?" Shizuo sneered. "I can take it all in, like this~" Izaya just stared at Shizuo, who took him deepthroat without even thinking of it. _How is he able to... this shouldn't be possible for him,_ the raven thought, but he didn't avert his gaze when his eyes locked with Shizuo's. Damn, the blonde was hot when doing that. Izaya sighed when Shizuo added a third finger, it stung, yes, but not much; and furthermore, compared to the last time, this was sheer bliss. "You can put it in if you want to," he whispered shakily. Shizuo licked up the organ and he looked up again, asking: "You sure? I don't think I've prepared you enough."

"It's fine," Izaya said softly and he spreaded his legs wider to lure Shizuo where he wanted him to be. It worked, the blonde took it as a sign that Izaya is impatient - which he was - and so he unbuckled his own belt and got rid of the clothes that were in the way. There was another _pop_ of the lubricant tube, and Shizuo let out a hiss between his teeth as he squeezed his erection to rub the lube over it and make it nicely slick. Then, he grabbed Izaya's legs and lifted them, finding a comfortable position before pushing himself in slowly. "_Ohhh_," Izaya moaned, grabbing onto Shizuo's shoulders and digging his nails deep in the blonde's skin. Maybe, just maybe he really should have let Shizuo prepare him more. The blonde was damn big. He'd think he was used to it by now, but nope, no. Clenching his teeth, he let out a deep groan when Shizuo moved in deeper, trying to get his whole length in. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and they burned a little bit, but it wasn't like the pain was unbearable; the last time was much worse. It was in fact so bad he seriously thought about giving up, but since Shizuo helped him to get off afterwards, well... he decided to keep trying.

"Am all in now," Shizuo said breathlessly. Seeing the smaller form under him, willingly being at his mercy, he could hardly hold back, since Izaya was tonight alluring like never before, though his eyes were still a bit reddish. The raven had deep blush on his cheeks and his inside was so hot and wet and deliciously wanton, Shizuo just desired to slam the other down and pound into him ruthlessly, fast and rough... but he didn't. He resisted this bestial urge, because he'd decided to be nice tonight and was determined to keep it up until the very end. "_Né_, Izaya," he said after a while in which he waited for the smaller man to get used to it, "you okay?"

"Hmm, y-yeah. But... l-let's swap places. I-I'll ride you," the raven said, his chest rising and falling in an uneven pace. They slowly moved, Shizuo's dick never leaving where he was sheathed. Shizuo imagined that Izaya won't be able to last long in that position, though; not like he didn't have the muscles to do it, it was more like hhe expected this to be too exhausting for the raven, since Izaya was gonna be careful (not for Shizuo's sake, though, right? It would hurt if he moved in a wrong way, so...).

"_Aahn_," Izaya cried out when he lifted himself up so high that only the tip of Shizuo's cock was remaining in his ass. Thanks to the lube, it did not really hurt, but there was a certain trace of dull pain anyways, when he cautiously sat back down on the hot pulsing rod of Shizuo's. He started to move at a slow pace, but going as at the first move, always to the tip and then as deep as he could. Each throb of Shizuo's erection elicited a silent whimper from his throat, but it was not because of pain, no. It was because despite it was difficult, Izaya managed to adjust the angle just right for himself and he stimulated his prostate with every move, be it in or out. Sweat droplets started to appear on his forehead and trickled down his neck and chest, too, his breath was not steady at all and he was stiff hard and leaking. His pre-cum dripped even on Shizuo's stomach and even though Shizuo was watching him while being like that, he still sensed something innocent coming from the slender man on top of him. And that was strangely alluring, because it never even crossed his mind that Izaya could be anywhere near pure. _Could it be that it's his first time to do something like this?_ he wondered silently.

"You think you can go faster, or should I take the lead again?" he said, breathing heavily. To be honest, he wanted Izaya to say he's tired or he can't move at a quicker pace, because it was getting harder and harder to hold back, he wanted to be the one in charge already.

"What do you think?" Izaya looked at Shizuo from behind his lashes, making a coy, sweet expression, and he sat down again, even more slowly than before. "I think," Shizuo groaned and he sat up, wrapping his arms around Izaya's torso, "I want to fuck you so bad you can't even imagine _how bad_."

"I'm sure I can," the raven answered with a breathless chuckle, then he let himself be maneuvered so that he was on his back in front of Shizuo. "Help yourself," he whispered, locking his legs around Shizuo's waist. The blonde licked his lips when he (finally!) moved his hips, making the other squeal, because it was rather sudden. Izaya immediately swatted hips palm on his mouth and his face got even brighter color, but it was way too late. Shizuo grabbed Izaya's wrist and before he actually started to move, he kissed the raven on the lips. Then he slowly began thrusting his hips, trying to find just the right spot.

"A-a_ahhh_," Izaya threw his head back and that's when Shizuo knew he's found it. He touched Izaya's cock, but at the moment, the raven caught his breath for long enough for him to say: "I think I can cum jsut from you being in me tonight."

* * *

The raven opened his eyes and looked next to himself. Shizuo was asleep, face buried in the pillows. He snored and rolled over, muttering something inaudible in his sleep. It was four in the morning, a sign that Shizuo should wake up and go home, Izaya knew that the blonde would not be happy if this became known in public.

He woke the blonde up and helped him to get dressed, then he quickly pushed him out of the door and locked.

Then, as he made his way to the bed again, a realisation hit him.

A smile spreaded across his face. "He didn't say it. Tonight... he _didn't_ _say it_."


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a short, but quite interesting update. :)**

* * *

**What if I Do**

Shizuo was sitting high up on a brick wall, staring into the disance. In his mind, there were several sentences running round and round, not letting him have a break.

_"Shizu-chan, let's fuck." _

_"Nope, I don't." "Neither do I." _

_"I'll ride you." _

_"I think I can cum just from you being in me tonight." _

_"I don't." "Me neither."  
_

Damn it. Damn it all.

As he was lost in thoughts, he nearly fell off the wall when his phone rang. "_Shizu-chan,_" he heard a familiar voice - oh, so annoing, so persistent - and silently answered: "What do you want?" As he was saying this, he wasnť talking about just this particular moment. In fact, though Izaya could hardly know that, Shizuo was reffering to Izaya's behaviour. It wasn't making any sense, and the longer the whole situation went on, the weirder and dumber it seemed. Whenever they had sex, Shizuo couldn't help recalling it the whole next day; he felt like he's slowly, but surely growing insane.

"_That was rather a stupid question, Shizu-chan,_" Izaya remarked, and Shizuo could almost see that smug grin that Izaya had on his face.

"Am not coming today. Why did you have to call me now, anyway, it's... I's 12:06. Is this a good time to ask somebody to do... that?"

"_But you promised. We agreed on it._"

"Look, Izaya, just shut up. I said I'm not coming t'day. I've had enough for a while, y'know." Before Izaya could react in any way, Shizuo quickly added: "And I think we should... pause this for a while." Then, the blonde hastily ended the call. For some reason, his hands were shivering.

Although Izaya immediately called back again, Shizuo didn't answer it. Instead, he stared at the blue sky.

"what's his fucking deal?" he murmured under his breath. "It's not like he has to have sex with _me_." _He could always have found somebody else. _He didn't say it aloud, but this thought was bugging him a lot for some reason. Crawling through his brain like a poison, like something that was about to cause him a disease or soething. He was really feeling sick.

And what was the worst - last time, he somehow couldn't bring himself to say it.

Shit.


	6. Chapter 6

**The last one was waaaay too short. I'm gonna make this one longer.**

***sings*  
_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_  
_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls..._**

**Ehm, don't mind me. Please, enjoy.**

* * *

**What if I Do**

Izaya, sitting on his chair with knees pulled up to his chest, was fidgeting nervously. His eyes were glued to the screen and his fingers were subconsciously playing with his phone. The sound was turned off, since it was still day and Izaya's secretary was at work, where she also was supposed to be. She was about to leave, though. The sun was about to start setting.

It's been two weeks already since Izaya's offer to have sex was rejected by Shizuo. Since then, Izaya has seen this video many times, he'd lost count like in the middle of the last week. The only video he's had with Shizuo. Though he was considering buying a porn movie with somebody who'd look similar to Shizuo, in the end, he decided not to, since he was aware it just wouldn't do. He's tried to phone the blonde several times, but Shizuo never picked up the call and Izaya knew he won't be able to lure that man to his place again, at least not against his will.

Good that he just sent Namie Yagiri home, that way he can masturbate. In fact, he and Shizuo ran into each other in the streets yesterday... and though Izaya expected the blonde to act as violently as usual, he still came closer and at least _tried _to tease him, despite it being only half-hearted. But Shizuo, after seeing Izaya, twitched like he's seen a ghost, then he made a 180 turn on his heel and left without looking back once. And Izaya was only standing there, his arm halfway up as he wanted to grab Shizuo's shoulder and say something(they met on a corner of a building, so they nearly collided with each other...), feeling suddenly lonely, dejected, _abandoned_. He didn't chase after the blonde, his legs and feet were shaky and as heavy as lead at the same time, there was a huge thick lump in his throat and his heart felt like being torn right out of his chest.

Everybody at the street froze like after getting struck by lightning. The fact that Heiwajima Shizuo hates Orihara Izaya was common knowledge, usually now would be everyone hiding because of flying vending machines and maybe bigger objects. Everybody saw that. Either Shizuo and Izaya made up, or something really frightening is going on or about to happen.

Izaya didn't care a scratch about that, though.

He wanted Shizuo. Not only the blonde's body, of course. Were it just that, he might be satisfied by finding someone who looks similar. Or he could just buy some porn. He didn't want only the sex, either. He wanted everything, everything without a single exception, but he couldn't have it. The blonde man was out of Izaya's reach. No, that's not right - it was Shizuo's heart on what Izaya couldn't get a grasp on, no matter how hard he wished for it. He longed for Shizuo, craved him desperately, it was like he's thirsty in the middle of an ocean. Water all around him, but not a drop of something that he'd be able to drink.

He yearned for being embraced, desired to be broken and gradually fall apart in Shizuo's arms, hoped that one day he'll be devoured and kiss these unrequited feelings goodbye, that one day it will become mutual. Through sex. That's exactly what he originally intended, but the problem was Shizuo left him way too soon, he vanished, leaving the raven drown in the well of his own never shed tears.

He looked up and noticed Yagiri has already left. He got up, checked it again just to be sure, then he went to lock the door, then back to his chair again.

Tissues.

Video.

Headphones.

Closed blinds.

Sighing bitterly, he sat more comfortably and unzipped his pants. Though he remembered every single minute, moan and sentence of this video, watching Shizuo was still going straight to Izaya's dick. Not in the street, but... that Shizuo in public was absolutely different from the Shizuo in bed. And even the latter Shizuo changed every time they fucked. He alternated between being almost unbearably rough and being nearly gentle. It's not like there has been a time when it didn't hurt, but Izaya's pain threshold has always been on a high setting.

_Shit... even thinking about him hurting me is arousing..._ Wrapping his slender, pale fingers around his cock, he took a deep breath, focusing on his memories of Shizuo's face during sex. It wasn't enough to feel like he wanted it to feel, but it was almost fine. He, however, missed the actual touch of Shizuo's muscular body and his huge hands... and he missed the smell. The heavy, yet lovely smell of another man, a certain one at that, a man that Izaya unfortunately (for himself) had fallen for. "Ha-ah... Shizu-chan..." he moaned silently.

Suddenly, his phone rang. Izaya jerked in surprise and silently swore, but when he looked at his mobile screen, his eyes widened in surprise. Quickly, hastily, he grabbed a few tissues and wiped his already slick fingers, then he threw the headphones away, paused the video... and finally picked up the call.

"Yes?"

_"Yo, flea," _he heard a familiar voice and his heart skipped a beat. _"How about I stop by once the night falls?"_

Izaya exhaled, then inhaled again. "D-Didn't you say you wanted to stop this?" He heard himself stutter, he knew he stuttered, it's not like he coud do anything about that, why the fuck did he _have _to stutter, why did it come out as a stutter, did Shizuo hear him stutter?

_"Pause, I said. Pause. So... what d'ya say? If it's inconvenient, I won't..."_

"I-It's not inconvenient at all. I w-was just about to masturbate, to be honest," the raven chuckled, trying to sound as carefree as usual. He knew this way of speaking kind of ticked Shizuo off, he did it on purpose to mask the fact he was _still goddamn stuttering_. Not to mention he answered too, too hastily. He interrupted Shizuo. Won't that just give off the fact that he's eager?

Shizuo, however, didn't react as usual this time. Instead, he paused for a while, then he slowly said: _"Then expect me after nine. I'll come, so keep it in your pants until then." _

Izaya looked at the clock on the wall. It was about to strike seven. "A-O-Okay. Then... I'll see you this evening." He hung up right after he said that. His fingers were shivering. He wasn't ready, and he had only two hours left for the clean-up, washing himself and... hmmm. If there's going to be enough time, he might shave himself in the armpits, but especially down there. He didn't mind Shizuo's pubes at all, but he wanted to see the blonde's reaction to a down-there-completely-hairless Izaya.

Jumping off of his chair, he quickly started tidying up. His apartment wasn't that messy, but there were some things that weren't for anyone to see, not even for Shizuo. If the blonde wanted, he could destroy Izaya with some things he had Namie to work on, so...

* * *

In the end, he was in the shower when he heard a rhythmic knock on the door and he knew well who was the visitor. Wrapping a towel around his hips, he quickly walked to the entrance. "_Hai_?" he said. "'s me. Open up," Shizuo's muffled voice came from behind the door... and Izaya swallowed hard before grabbing the door knob. He felt the familiar burn in the corners of his eyes, but he decided not to show it.

"Hey. Sorry for me not being dressed in something appealing," he said with a half-smirk, "I was just in the shower when you knocked. I haven't finished, though - could you perhaps wait for me in the bedroom?"

Shizuo, strangely, didn't say a word as he made his way to the room he knew too well by now. Izaya was already done cleaning himself, all he needed to do was the shave... well, he didn't exactly _need to_, but... he wanted to bring something new into this, hoping that it'll make Shizuo stop by again next time. However, he felt like this is weird, like this maybe is the last time they're going to have sex.

When he entered the bedroom, Shizuo was on his side, his breathing regular, his eyes lidded.

"What the hell, Shizu-chan... did you come here just to fall asleep like that? That's cruel, getting me all worked up like this. But... it's fine if it's _you_ to do that." With a sigh, he went to the kitchen for a glass of water for Shizuo, closing the bedroom door loudly to make Shizuo wake up. Grabbing a glass and fill it with a cold water didn't take him long, so when he was back in a minute, he saw Shizuo sitting on the bed. "Looks like I've fallen asleep," he rubbed his forehead.

"That's okay," Izaya answered. "Here, water. It's cold to wake you up."

"Ah. Thanks." Shizuo reached up to grab the glass. It just somehow happened that their fingers lightly brushed together.

"Ah!" Izaya squeaked when the glass fell on the floor. It didn't break, but there was water all over the place. Izaya was about to bend over and pick up the glass, but Shizuo grabbed his wrist. "Leave it there. T's not like 's gonna run away. On the other hand, _I might _change my mind. So... c'me 'ere." The raven found himself being pulled down on the bed by his wrist and pinned underneath Shizuo, whose eyes were glistening. Impatient fingers started to hastily wriggle with the towel around Izaya's hips, firstly removing it from behind, then from the front, and throwing it aside.

"What... is this?" Shizuo looked up at Izaya's face. The raven felt suddenly utterly and absolutely embarrassed, it was far more awkward than he thought it'd be. He felt like he's totally exposed in front of Shizuo, like the blonde's eyes were burning him on his skin. "This is new. You weren't shaved last time."

"I w-wasn't," Izaya nodded, but before he could say anything more, Shizuo interrupted him: "Have you been seeing someone?"

"What? Are you possibly jealous, Shizu-chan? We didn't agree to be exclusive," Izaya chuckled, but when the blonde gave him a Look, he sighed. "No. Why do you think I was in the shower up until now?"

"Ah, so that's it. It looks..." the blonde leaned forward and grabbed on Izaya's hip-bones, bracing on his elbows, "kinda yummy." He stuck his tongue out and slowly licked what he had in front of himself, knowing well it's driving Izaya crazy. He's noticed it before, when he did this for the first time. Just by one glance at the raven he could tell that Izaya's totally feeling it when Shizuo took the organ in his mouth.

"Nono, wait," Izaya gasped almost immediately. "I w-want to... do more soon. Now, quickly. Hurry up, Shizu-chan," he kept on muttering, his voice so oddly high-pitched again.

"Being shaved like this... you're feeling it much more now, aren't you?" Shizuo chuckled, but he did wet his finger in the mix of pre-cum and saliva and pushed it in, though this move was rather reluctant. His own hard cock was pressing against his pants and he surely wanted to get them off soon, but he wanted the sexy time to last long, too.

"Nyaaah," Izaya squeaked and spreaded his legs wider apart. "Shi-Shizu-chan," he hiccupped when he felt Shizuo add another finger way too soon to get used to it. "Ca-Careful... you don't have to be. I-I said I quickly... wanna fuck..."

"Let me get something straight," Shizuo stopped teasing the tip of Izaya's cock with his tongue, "this is the last time we fuck."

Wait.

What?

Izaya's whole body jerked back, away from Shizuo's fingers and tongue. He crouched up with knees pulled up to his chest, and said, vainly trying to force his voice to not shake. "W-W-What?"


End file.
